The Master Returns
by Shiny Ho-oh
Summary: 5 years ago, Ash was betrayed by those he called friends. Now known as Red Satoshi, (Like THAT is original) he proceeds to enter a tournament to show his strength. And those who betrayed him will never see it coming. On hiatus until I get my new laptop. When I get it, prepare for this story to be updated more often. 2 weeks and I will get it. I'll be coming back to the story soon.
1. Intro

Hello people! I'm sorry for my long absence, I wasn't in the spirit of writing fanfics, but I'm back in it this time. I hope this will be better  
and not as rushed as the other one. I hope you enjoy this one. Oh, also, I don't own pokemon, if I did, Ash would be WAY more of a badass.I took me a while to fix this, but I did. The last time I tried uploading it, the story wouldn't load. now, let's get to the story

Key:  
"blah blah blah" Human speech  
'blah blah blah' thought  
("Blah blah blah") Pokemon speech

Chapter 1 - The Intro

Arceus was deeply thinking about something. He was pacing in his throne room at the hall of origins. 'It's been 5 years since Ash had human  
contact. I need to fix this, but how?' Arceus continued to pace until an idea struck him. 'That's it! I'll make a tournament where Ash can show  
off his strength! I need to discuss this with my children.' Arceus walked to the meeting room, calling a meeting while he was doing it. As soon  
as he got there, all of the legends were there.

"What do you want father? It's not like you to schedule a meeting out of nowhere." Mew asked concerned.

"It involves Ash." All of the legends got worried when they heard that.

"Did he get hurt? Did something happen to him?" Latias asked.

"No, I've found a way to bring him back." Everyone was both releived and happy to hear that.

"You're gonna do what with me?" Someone asked from afar. As the figure walked closer, everyone realized it was Ash.

"Oh, uh, well, I thought it was time for you to come back. So I was going to make a tournament, you can show 'them' your stength." When Ash heard  
that, he smirked.

"That sounds wonderful, sign me up!" He said, a bit dark like. "I'm going to leave now, so I make sure I get an invitation. Bye now." Ash walked  
away, then dissapeared. The legends then got back to discussing the tournament.

3 Weeks later. 3rd POV

A pidgeot was flying in Johto, close to Mount' Silver, where the 'Man in Red' lived. No one knew much about him, just that he lived on Mount'  
Silver, and he wore red. (No shit) The bird was honestly a bit scared to go to him. When the Pidgeot got to the tip of Mount' Silver, it  
saw the 'Man in Red' and decided to get this over with. It cawed to get his attention, he noticed and looked towards the Pidgeot. It got to him,  
then gave him the letter it was carrying. "Thank you." He said in a deep, yet friendly voice. He pet the Bird, then sent it off. The Pidgeot  
was honestly not expecting that, so it went away in a good mood to find out that the 'Man in Red' was a nice guy. When the man looked at the letter,  
he smirked

"Looks like Arceus was able to make that tournament, huh." He said while smiling at the letter.

("About time that came! I've been itching to battle for a while now!") A Pikachu by his legs said.

"Hahaha! You'll get your chance, be patient for now. Let's see what Arceus set up now, shall we?" Without waiting for a reply, he opened the letter  
and began to read it.

"Hello Man In Red! We here at the Pokemon League hae been very impressed with what you have accomplished, so we invite you to join the upcoming  
tournament held at the Indigo Plateau. You have far surpased what it takes to be invited to this event. We hope that you will consider joining.  
Signed, Charles Goodshow and Scott." When Ash finished reading the letter, he grinned. "Looks like Arceus made them invite me without telling  
them my name... Perfect!" Ash walked away from the ledge and into a little cave, filled with powerful looking pokemon. "Everyone! Your attention  
please!" When he saw that they were all listening, he continued. "The letter has finnaly arrived!" The pokemon perked up when they heard that.  
"I already have a begining team planned out for the start. Okay, Pikachu, Lucario, Gardevoir, Zoroark, Charizard, and Hydreigon, you're my begining  
team. You'll all get a chance to battle, so don't worry. Now, the pokemon I called, I'm going to return you now." Saying that, he returned everyone  
but Pikachu and Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, teleport us to the outside of the Indigo Plateau please." He asked. Gardevoir nodded, and prepared to  
teleport the three of them. After a few seconds, they were gone.

?'s POV

I was just walking, on my way to go to the tournament. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But then, there was a bright light in front of me, forcing  
me to close my eye's "Huh?" He said out loud. This was heard by something in the light. He turned around and faced me, and I recognised the face  
instantly. "Well, if it isn't Ash. How have you been doing?"

Ash's POV

At first, I was confused, 'how does this person know who I am?' I then got a good look of him and figured out why. "Well, Tobius, I didn't expect to  
run into you here." I said with a grin. While I have been on Mount' Silver for a while, I wasn't completly away from human contact. I had close friends  
I knew I could trust. Tobius being one of them. The others were Paul and Ritchie, some old rivals of mine. "

Oh yeah, Ash, I've been meaning to ask you something." Tobius asked. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "When I first met you, you were very  
short, and now, you're taller than most men of ages higher than yours. Care to explain how that happened? I'm kinda curious."

"Well, when me and Gary were kids, Gary just entered his douche bag phase, and to start things off with a bang, he stole one of his granpa's, Professor  
Oak, everstone's, and what he did hurt like hell." He shuddered as he remembered what happened, and then continued. "He took that everstone and shoved it  
as far as he could up my ass, it was the second most painful pain I've ever experienced. The first being getting that thing out." To say Tobius was  
shocked was an understatement.

"So you harbored an everstone in your ass for, like, 3 years?" At Ash's nod, he sighed in surprise. "And I thought I went through some tough stuff. Now  
that I think about it, you have a very bad past, don't you?" Tobius asked. Ash nodded again.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I better get going now." And saying that, Ash left, leaving Tobius to think about what Ash just told him. He shook his  
head and started walking again.

3rd person POV, Indigo Plateau

"Well Pikachu, bet you never thought we'd end up here again, did you?" A man with a red and black cloak that hid his face asked the Pikachu on his head.

("You bet Ash, but now that I'm here, I'm ready to kick some ass!") The Pikachu said energeticaly. Ash then just got an edgy feeling.

"Uh, Pikachu, are feeling something, because it feels like... Deja vu. Do you feel it Pikachu?" he asked. The Pikachu looked around, noticed something, and  
nodded. "So you do feel it, thought I was going paranoid there for a second." Then the Pikachu jumped of his head. "Huh? Pikachu what are you doing?"  
Ash had failed to notice it soon enought, because he then heard it.

"Out of my way, out of my way out of my Way!" A feminine voice called out in the distance. Ash then notcied that he was next to a fountain, and he knew that  
voice.

"Oh shit!" Ash then realised what it was, but it was too late, and the girl colided into him, knocking him into the water. "Damn it!" He exclaimed as he got  
out of the water. His Pikachu was laughing his butt off. 'I should've known it was Bianca I felt coming. Now I'm wet. He stepped out of the fountain right  
as the girl got up. When he faced the girl, she looked slightly embarresed and proceded to apologize.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "Here, you need to take that off of you or else you'll catch a cold. Let me help you!" She then proceded to take off Ash's cloak,  
trying to be of help. She was succesful in taking it off, and she was able to see his face. "Why do you wear a cloak? You look better without it." She  
asked him.

"I prefer not to be hounded by fangirls. Those people can be scary from what I've seen. I also like to be mysterious, it's fun." Just then, something  
clicked inside of the girl and she started to get up in his face. "Uh, what are you doing?" Ash asked her, a slight blush on his face.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked.

"Nope! No way, you've never seen me before!" He said, getting increasingly nervous. He didn't want to be found out so fast. He wanted to wait until the  
semi-finals of the tournament to let his identity known to the world.

"Ah hah! I know who you are!" She suddenly exclaimed. She then grabbed Ash by the hand, making him blush, and dragged him to a cafe'. Ash had now gone  
through the phase of not thinking anything of girls, and knew more about them, but it was embarrasing for him. They sat downat a table in the back and  
the girl grew a serious face. "I know it's you Ash, and I want you to tell me everything." She said causing Ash to face table

'Well fuck.'

And that's the end of this chapter! Who would've that that Bianca would've been able to tell it was Ash? I kinda had to have her figure it out in order  
for the next chapter to make sence. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next oneout as soon as possible. Also, I'm taking a different  
approach to the harem that Ash will be having. I know that this chapter was short, the other ones will be longer. And with that, I end this chapter here.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of this fanfiction. I'll explain things that I forgot to on the last chapter at the end of this one. Enjoy this chapter everyone.

Ash was fuming on the inside. 'I can't believe Bianca of all people found out who I was. I need to talk my way out of this' Ash thought. "So how did you find out it was me Bianca?" He asked her. She then put on a confused face.

"I don't really know why, I just did." She replied, with a dumb look on her face. Ash sighed.

"I have a feeling about why." Ash mumbled.

("Can you get on with this please?") Pikachu asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ash replied to the Pikachu on his shoulder, that Bianca missed. "It all started like this,"

FLASH BACK

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried as his friend was hit with a powerful leaf blade from his opponent. As the smoke cleared, it revealed that Pikachu had swirls in his eyes while his rivals Serperior was standing over him.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Serperior wins, making Trip the winner of this round!" The referee called out and cheers erupted from the crowd. Ash sank to his knees as he lost in round 8. Again! He traveled longer than Trip, and had more experience than him, only to lose in the end. It angered him. How could Ash, someone who's been travelling for about 3 years, lose to someone who had barely been a trainer for a year. He looked at Trip and saw him with a smug look on his face.

"It's over Ketcum. I won, how does that make you feel?" Trip asked Ash with his smug look. Ash slowly got back up and walked out of the arena. Trip said something, but Ash ignored him. He kept on walking until he reached a clearing in the woods. Ash then collapsed back onto the ground. He looked over to Pikachu, and said, "Pikachu, am I really that worthless of a trainer that a lose to someone who's been travelling for barely a year? This pisses me off!" Ash punched the ground as he started to cry. Pikachu looked over to his trainer sadly.

Ash cried for 5 more minutes until he finally got up. Pikachu looked up at him hopefully. "Pikachu, let's go back, they're waiting for us." He started to walk back to the Pokemon Center, and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. When they got within viewing distance of the Pokemon center, they saw Brock storming out in anger. Brock never got this angry, and it worried the pair of two. They decided to quickly get into the Pokemon Center. What they saw was a sight that they weren't expecting. Iris and Cilan looked VERY angry. Iris was practically crying. All May of his friends were there. Misty, May, Dawn, Tracey, and Gary were all present.

"How could you guys even think about doing this? He's your friend and you're just going to cast him out like yesterdays dinner?" Iris looked very pissed, enough to beat someone up if given the chance. This further peaked Ash's interest as whe walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" As Ash spoke out, and all eyes turned to his. His friends looked over with disgust, while Iris and Cilan looked over with hope. "What's with the look?" Ash asked with a clueless look. Iris was getting close to crying. That surprised Ash even more. Misty sighed, then said something that Ash wasn't expecting.

"Ash, it's time we tell you something We've put off for a while." She said. This caused Ash to be even more curious.

"Ash... you should give up on being a pokemon trainer. It's not doing you any good." May suddenly blurt out. All of his friends, except Iris and Cilan, nodded in agreement. Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. It broke him, to hear her say that.

"Why? Why should I give up? It's going alright so far, right?" Ash started to tear up. When he looked up, his face scared everyone. It looked like he was about to go crazy. "Give up? Yeah, I'm not doing as good as I thought I was, was I?" He started to laugh, further scaring everyone. "You know what, I don't really even need you." As that statement, he started to glow blue, and a wind picked up inside the Pokemon Center. Ash Started to laugh even more crazily.

"If it wasn't for me, you guys would of been killed! I gave everything to you, and this is how you repay me? It's funny isn't it?" Ash's blue glow grew. Everyone was freaking out. "You all will regret the day you've done this to me. When I return, you better be on the look out for your lives!" Ash started to laugh harder. "Until then, Count down the days until your death." His glow increased more, and he stared to disappear slowly. He continued to laugh, until he and Pikachu were gone completely. When he was gone, Iris broke down and started crying harder.

Flashback End

"... Ash... Ash," Someone called. Ash looked over and saw it was Bianca.

"Oh, it's just you. So, does that make sense why I disappeared?" Ash asked.

"You never told me. You said, 'It all started like this,' then stared off into space for about half an hour." She replied. Ash started to blush a little. He proceeded to actually tell her, and she was very surprised "So what happened afterwords?" She asked Curiously. At this, Ash started to frown.

"That time was a time more painful then when I was betrayed." He said. Bianca looked surprised, and Ash continued to speak. "When I started to slowly disappear, it was a special form of teleportation I can use if I get really mad. I used that to teleport to Oak's lab and pick up all of my pokemon. I went insane for about a year, fixed only on revenge." Ash started to look even more sad. "Until she came along." He muttered in a very sad voice.

"What was that last part?" Bianca asked.

"It was nothing. Anyway, after I got out of my insanity, I started to train my pokemon on 'Mount Silver. That's really all I did those four years." He said. "That's all I'm willing to tell you right now. If you'd excuse me, I'd like to be alone for a little bit." He got up and walked out of the cafe, and left Bianca to think about what she'd been told.

With Ash

Ash was sitting near a lake near the indigo plateau with Pikachu. "That talk put some painful memories back in my head." He said to Pikachu.

("You need to get over it Ash, that's all in the past now.") Pikachu said. Ash sighed.

"You're right, Pikachu." Ash looked down sadly, but suddenly bolted back up, startling Pikachu. ("What is it Ash!?").

"I forgot to book a hotel room! Come on Pikachu, let's go!" Ash got back up and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and they ran.

Arceus POV

("Are you sure about this? I know that you feel indebted to him, but are you sure you want to become his pokemon?") Arceus asked one of his many children.

("Yes Arceus, I'm sure. I wanted to have your permission to do this, so please.") The pokemon said. Arceus sighed.

("You have my permission, as I can see this is what you want.") Arceus told the other pokemon.

("Thank you, Arceus. I'll take my leave.") With that, the pokemon teleported away.

("Be safe, Mewtwo.") Arceus said before going back to what he was doing before he showed up.

Ash POV

"We made it on time Pikachu, and we got a very luxurious room. I wonder why?" Ash said as he stretched.

("Yeah, I'm ready to take a nap.") Pikachu said while yawning. Ash nodded in agreement and headed to the bedroom. When he entered the room, he and Pikachu were very surprised. There, in the room, lied possibly the most comfortable looking bed they have ever laid there eyes on. They proceeded jump onto the bed. Ash and Pikachu sank into the bed and let out a long sigh in comfort.

"Time for my third favorite thing in the world, sleep!" Ash said in bliss.

("What's the first two?") Pikachu asked.

"Pokemon and food." Ash said matter of factly before drifting to sleep in a weird position only comfortable to him.

("I should have known.") Pikachu said before drifting to sleep himself.

Mewtwo POV

('Soon I'll find out where Ash is, just need to concentrate a little more and... There he is!') Mewtwo thought. As soon as he found Ash, he teleported to where he was. ('It appears as though I'm here. Ash must not be in this room. looks like I have to look for him.') he though as he started to look around the hotel room. He soon stumbled upon a room that he heard light breathing from behind, and opened it up. He found Ash and Pikachu there. they were both sleeping, and Ash seemed to be in a very elaborate position.

("Guess I should wake them up.") he said out loud. He then decided to shake them awake. he shook them for 2 minutes and they didn't even stir. he decided to wake Pikachu up first to get him to wake Ash up. He picked Pikachu up with psychic and brought him to where he found the bathroom earlier. He turned on the water in the bath tub and let it get about half full before turning it off. He then threw Pikachu into the cold water, instantly waking him up, as the poor Pikachu splashed around in the tub.

He was soon able to jump out of the tub and looked at who did this to him, and was shocked to Mewtwo floating there. After shaking off all of the water on his fur, he asked, ("So, why are you here, and why did you throw me into cold water?") which Mewtwo looked a little guilty as Pikachu mentioned that.

"I Tried to wake you up peacefully, but you wouldn't budge. I was forced to do this to you." Mewtwo said. Pikachu looked a little sheepish as Mewtwo said that. "As for your other question, I have finally decided how to pay off the debt I owe Ash, by becoming his pokemon. It's what I want."

("Wait, you WHAT! Are certain you want to do that?") Pikachu asked him. Mewtwo nodded in confirmation.

"Which is why I woke you up. I want you to wake Ash up so I can tell him what I want." Pikachu nodded and ran out the room. 17.249 seconds later Mewtwo heard a light scream of pain that could only belong to Ash. Mewtwo then decided to follow Pikachu to where Ash was. When he entered the room, he saw a rather cute scene. Pikachu was sitting on the floor while Ash stood above him while lecturing him about how it was not okay to shock people with 7,000 volts of electricity, and how he could seriously hurt someone. Mewtwo chuckled at the scene.

("I know, I know, I only did it because you have a resistance to it and I knew you'd survive. I also have a reason to!") Pikachu complained.

"Oh really, please tell me." Ash said back slightly annoyed, but with a slight smile on his face.

("I would be the reason, Ash.) Mewtwo said floating closer. Ash's eyes widened in surprise but then settled after the shock washed over. when he recollected his thoughts he turned to Mewtwo.

"So, what would the honor be to have you visit me, Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

("I have but one request Ash. Please allow me to help you and make me your pokemon.") Mewtwo asked with a serious expression.

"Oh, I guess that would be pretty simple, but are you sure? I don't want to make you unhappy." Ash said

("I'm positive Ash. This is what I want.) Mewtwo responded, still with his serious face.

"Alright, tell me if you ever need something and I'll do everything in my power to do it okay?"

("I understand Ash, thank you.") Mewtwo responded. Ash took out a pokeball and tapped it on Mewtwo's nose, sucking him in. The ball closed and shook for a bit before it binged confirming his capture. Ash smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Mewtwo."

And that's it for this chapter! I sincerely appologise for the long wait. As an appology, I'll try to release the next chapter a lot earlier. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. So until next time, I'll see you around! 


End file.
